jesuspeoplefandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Denominations
Christian denominations are divisions in the christian faith that are mainly based in different doctrines. Here we will briefly look at who, what, when, where, and why the divisions in the Christian Faith. The Lutheran Denomination, the oldest Protestant denomination. Founded by Martin Luther who was a German monk and professor who posted The 95 Theses against the practice of indulgences of the Catholic Church in 1517. An indulgence removes time needed to be spent in purgatory. Granting an indulgence of a certain number of days or years means that is how many days or years is removed from the time of punishment a person must undergo in purgatory. There are two kinds of indulgences according to the Roman Catholic Church : partial and plenary. A partial indulgence removes part of the punishment of sins. A plenary indulgence removes all of the punishment of sins. Methodism, or the Methodist Movement, is a group of related denominations of Protestants which get their their inspiration from the life and teachings of John Wesley, George Whitefield and John's brother Charles Wesley were leaders in the movement also. The Methodist doctrines include: Christian perfection (Therefore leaving the principles of the doctrine of Christ, let us go on unto perfection; not laying again the foundation of repentance from dead works, and of faith toward God,-Hebrews 6:1 AKJV) an assurance of salvation ( 9'' that if thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God hath raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved. ''10 For with the heart man believeth unto righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made unto salvation.-Romans 10:9-10 AKJV) the priesthood of all believers (But ye are a chosen generation, a royal priesthood, an holy nation, a peculiar people; that ye should shew forth the praises of him who hath called you out of darkness into his marvellous light:-1 Peter 2:9 AKJV) the primacy of scripture (All scripture is given by inspiration of God, and is profitable for doctrine, for reproof, for correction, for instruction in righteousness: -2 Timothy 3:16 AKJV) works of piety: meaning "social holiness", missionary zeal, charity, and service to the poor and vulnerable. # Doing Good # Visiting the Sick and Prisoners # Feeding and Clothing People # Earning, Saving, Giving All One Can # Opposition to Slavery The Methodism puts emphasis on these ideals by putting into practice in the # establishment of hospitals # universities # orphanages # soup kitchens # schools to follow Jesus Christ's command to spread the Good News and serve all people. The American Baptist Church was founded by Both Roger Williams and John Clarke in 1639. Williams established a Baptist church in Providence, Rhode Island and Clarke began a Baptist church in Newport, Rhode Island. Baptists believe that baptism should be performed only for professing believers and that it must be done by complete immersion (as opposed to affusion: pouring water on the head or sprinkling). '''Pentecostal Movement (The Pentecostal Church) - '''The Azusa Street Revival was Pentecostal revival meeting that took place in Los Angeles, California and is the origin of the 20th century Pentecostal movement. the leader was an African American preacher by the name of William J. Seymour. It all started at a meeting at 312 Azusa Street on April 9, 1906, and continued until roughly 1915. Basic beliefs of the Pentecostal Church are : 1. The Scriptures Inspired-The Scriptures, both the Old and New Testament, are verbally inspired of God and are the revelation of God to man, the infallible, authoritative rule of faith and conduct. 2. The One True God-The one true God has revealed himself as the eternally self-existent “I AM,” the Creator of heaven and earth and the Redeemer of mankind. 3. The Deity of the Lord Jesus Christ-The Lord Jesus Christ is the eternal Son of God. 4. The Salvation of Man-Man’s only hope of redemption is through the shed blood of Jesus Christ the Son of God. 5. Baptism in Water- The ordinance of baptism by immersion is commanded in the Scriptures. All who repent and believe on Christ as Savior and Lord are to be baptized. 6. Divine Healing- Divine healing is an integral part of the gospel. Deliverance from sickness is provided for in the Atonement, and is the privilege of all believers.